


Just Confess

by Miapia109



Category: All Time Low, Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth - Fandom, jalex - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miapia109/pseuds/Miapia109
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has been hiding his love for years behind his friendship, humor, and drinking. Alex can never know because he wouldn't love Jack the same way, or so Jack thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Confess

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small story about two friends.  
> I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS OR NAMES! (just in case)

Silence. 

It was driving me mad at this point. Everything had become so tense sense Alex was dumped. 

I remember the tears streaming down his face. He was so sad and alone. I wish I could have hugged him until they stopped flowing forever. He should never have had to cry. He was too perfect for her, for anyone, even me. Maybe that's why this hurts so much. As much as I want to help him I can't, he would never love me like that. No one would. One night stands are nice for a small time, but every now and again I want someone to hold me at night and kiss my nose, tell me I'm special to them. I've never been loved, I've only been hurt everytime I see the man I love crying in his bus bunk. I can't help him how I should and it's killing me inside.

A small noise wakes me from my wandering thoughts. The couch beside me sinks down and a head falls on my shoulder. I turn to see the tear soaked face of Alex. Rian and Zach are in the small kitchen adjacent to the lounge. I hear him sigh softly. I slowly reach up and rub his scruffy face with the back of my hand. He leans in a little to the touch and my heart swells in my chest. I sigh as I pull my hand away. Alex whispers softly,

"Jack, why?"

"Why what?" I answer him with a question.

"Why everything. Why life? Why love? Why heartbreak?" I know he is fight back tears as I turn to look at him fully.

"Because, we want to feel something bigger than what we are and sometimes it hurts to expand beyond what you are, but we have to just to feel alive." lex turns to look at me fully. His eyes are bright red, bloodshot, and irritated. He sighs and rest his face into the crook of my neck. I sigh and pet his hair softly. The dark blonde locks falling through my fingers so sweetly. I feel a soft pair of lips on my neck. A softly dry kiss is placed their. I smile to myself a little. 

Rian walks out holding a bowl of food. He smiles at me. He knows, Zach knows, everyone but Alex knows. I smile back and continue to pet Alex hair. Zack walks out and mouths the word, 'confess', and I just shake my head. Alex squirms a bit closer to me. I feel a tear hit my neck and I hush him softly,

"It's okay Lex. Come'er." I sweetly embrace him into a tight hug. I feel him sink his head into my chest as his arms loop around my waist. I continue to run my hands through his hair softly. I decide to stop with his beautiful hair as to not annoy him.

"Why did you stop?" He asks softly.

"I thought it would get irritating, sorry." 

"I liked it though, it made me feel better." He whispered into the skin above my heart.

I resumed running my fingers through his hair. He nuzzled into my chest further. I sighed leaning back onto the arm rest of the couch as Alex lay on top of me, face still in my chest. Rian walked over and whispered something to Alex that I didn't quite catch. Zack smirked and walked  back to the bunks. I took my other hand and placed it on Alex's back. I began rubbing circles on it. I felt him shift slightly so he was looking at me again. I smiled crookedly at him. Alex smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Jack, do you think anyone will ever love me?" He sounded so broken.

"Lex, I know that someone will." I tried to sound confident.

"How?"

"Because, you are amazing. You are caring, considerate, fun to be around, but most of all you know how to brighten up a room like nobody else. You are like the stars in the night sky, keeping the world bright for everyone."

"Jack, I think you're crazy, but I love the fact you're crazy." He smiled and I smiled back.

We continued to lay their in silence that wasn't awkward but comforting. Alex shifted so that his face was closer to mine as he whispered in my ear,

"Your heart beat is really fast."

I blushed, "Is it?" 

"Yeah, it sounds like you are really nervous. Why?"

"I have no idea."

"I think you do."

"I do not Lex."

"Yes you do Jack-o." 

ALex stood up off of me and smiled lazily. He crossed his arms and a devious smirk crossed his face,

"Fine don't tell me, I'm just going to go ask Rian and Zack."

"No, please don't!" I about yelled.

"Then tell me. Come on Jack, we are best friends."

I sighed thinking of a way to escape this. Anything but the truth could work. Anything but what? Alex leaned down whispering,

"Who is she?"

I sigh, "not a she."

"He?"

"Not telling." 

Alex leaned in slowly. He looked like he was going to kiss me for a moment. Even with tears in his eyes he was still gorgeous. I then realized Alex was crying again. I stood up and hugged him tightly,

"What's wrong Lexi?"

"You love someone and no ones ever going to love me."

"What are you talking about?" I was genuinely confused at this point.

"Don't you get it Jack?" He sounded so tired. "She dumped me because she found out I was in love with you!"

My mouth hung open. I looked at Alex who was still letting the tears roll down his cheeks. He looked at my face of shock and must have thought that I hated him because he tried to run to the bunks, but I held his wrist tightly. I pulled him back and whispered in his ear,

"I love you too Alex."

I looked him in the eyes and saw the tears stop. He looked so confused. I slowly bent down and pressed our lips together softly. Alex didn't move at first then understood and moved his lips along with mine. It was sweet and passionate like a good kiss should be. I pulled away and Alex whispered,

"Being loved is the best feeling." 

I smiled knowing that he was exactly right and kissed his soft pink lips again, and for now my bestfriend was mine.


End file.
